User blog:Cfp3157/Star Wars: The Last Jedi Review: Burying the Past and Burning a New Future
In a series that is synonymous with the idea of film itself, it's an insurmountable task for any filmmaker to try and surpass the sheer magnitude of quality in a Star Wars film. And Rian Johnson knows this, instead choosing to create an entirely new take on the galaxy, pulling back the spectacle and cliches the franchise has become plagued with and giving viewers a new perspective on the world. Anchored by compelling storytelling and bolstered by fantastic technical work, ''Star Wars: The Last Jedi ''far surpasses any reservations viewers may have had going into it. The Cast Reintroducing audiences to two generations of heroes and villains, ''The Last Jedi ''strikes a rare balance of new and old characters that mesh with older fans and fresh recruits to the saga. With a rich supporting cast, the film has exceptional talent across the board in front of the screen. In her final turn as her iconic character, Carrie Fisher has earned her legacy and is an absolute delight onscreen. John Boyega and especially Oscar Isaac light up the screen with their stories, each bringing a new edge and comfort to the characters than before, while Domnhall Gleeson is delightfully villainous and slimy in his return as General Hux. Anchoring the film are three lead performances, with Adam Driver once again taking the main spotlight. Having expressed his character's callous maturity with his eyes alone, Driver completely reinvents the still-conflicted but much darker, crueler Ben Solo. Daisy Ridley has a companion performance with him, her optimism and occasional recklessness creating a self-confident, grounded warrior out of her. Ridley is in absolute control, keeping the fun sense of naitive and inspirational drive reserved and balanced with her desperate pleas for guidance. Mark Hamill shines as Luke Skywalker, bringing years of beaten down hope and newly formed cynicism, almost recreating the character into a bitter old man flawlessly. Three new additions to the cast do add great work, if a tad bit underwhelming given their pedigree. Laura Dern does a good if unremarkable job as the Rebellion's vice admiral, delivering her authority and gravity with success. Benicio del Toro is an absolute delight with his nervous twitching and aloofness, not really challenged by the role but obviously having the time of his life. Newest cast member Kelly Marie Tran has a lot of ground to cover as a new member of the cast, but she does so with an eagerness and heart that is commendible if not completely satisfying. Score: 4 out of 5 The Scirpt Without a doubt the most unique of the sage storywise, ''The Last Jedi ''deviates from the franchise's signature trappings and spreads its legs to create a compelling and fascinating story about the duality of good and evil. Choosing to tackle several subjects and rife with visual and linguistic symbolism, the film does take some of the flaws its indie writer-directors has carried over. It asks viewers to examine these characters in a harsher, more neutral light, casting shadows on their inner struggles and ideals that could alienate older fans. With the Rebellion in shambles and the First Order determined to oppress the entire galaxy under the fist of Supreme Leader Snoke and his apprentice Kylo Ren, the last fragments of the Resistance prepare themselves to weather Snoke's full might. Resistance pilot Poe Dameron and First Order deserter Finn aid the Resistance in their desperate fight, while Rey has left to seek the legendary Jedi Master Luke Skywalker to gain his help for the war and guide her in the ways of the Force. Once again, while the plot does occasionally struggle in finding the balance between art and entertainment, every other avenue of writing for the film is pitch perfect. Symbolism is achieved in subtle, powerful moods, while the dialogue and suspense is peppered throughout to a spectacular finale. Marinating his film and creating new ideas from the beginning, Johnson's slowly builds his film up from its inception to standout, sacrificing a second act that slugs along to absolutely explode in the finale. Score: 4.5 out of 5 The Direction From a technical standpoint, Rian Johnson has crafted possibly the best of the franchise. Nothing sans the previously mentioned pacing issue (which is more on the writing side to blame than directing) lags behind, with only great points standing out of good factors. John Williams' score is as effective as always, reinventing itself to retain the magical music but deviating from audience expectations to become a new song. The cinmatography shot by Steve Yedlin captures every beautiful set with clarity and precision, with battlefields and rainstorms captured in just as much power as the bright islands and stars in the sky. Bursting with color, the visual effects of ''The Last Jedi ''may be one of the best mixtures of CGI and practical effects audiences have seen. Puppetry, explosions, handbuilt sets, and detailed costuming all lead to a visual palette that creates a lived in, breathing world. Truly exemplary work from a saga that consistently delivers and even outdoes itself with every installment, and ''The Last Jedi ''is no exception. Perhaps the greatest improvment is the action setpieces- most of them are incredibly entertaining, and all of them have significant narrative purpose. Even the melees are important, with each clashing having symbolic meaning to it and defining their particpants in new ways. The space battles the saga has included are suspenseful and stunning, with a ticking time bomb sensation itching the viewer throughout its runtime to perfection. Score: 5 out of 5 Final Verdict Taking his time to develop a new kind of story, Rian Johnson crafts the most innovative and challenging film of the Star Wars saga since the very original. While some of those beats do miss because of the sheer ambition of reinventing the wheel, Johnson more than makes up for those cracks by filling them with absolute remastering of a new Star Wars film. With fantastic performances on center stage, challenging and engaging storytelling, and some of the finest presentation visually and audibly, ''The Last Jedi ''is a blast at the theaters and a blockbuster that will leave viewers wanting- and thinking- more. Final Score: 90% For Your Consideration: *Best Picture *Best Director for Rian Johnson (in a weaker year) *Best Lead Actress for Daisy Ridley *Best Supporting Actor for Mark Hamill (in a weaker year) *Best Supporting Actor for Adam Driver (in a weaker year) *Best Adapted Screenplay *Best Original Score *Best Visual Effects Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2017 Reviews